Kill or Be Killed
by SlapABiatch
Summary: Bridget Stones is surviving the new hellish world that now exists. She isn't alone though. Accompanied by her loyal companion, Freddie, will she be accepted into Rick's group This is my first story, so please rate and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hipster Zombie: Hey.. This is like my first story so, I don't really care if you like it or not so, whatever…. *****Takes a long drag of cigarette lazily and adjusts glasses*****.**

**HP's Puppeteer: Hey you guys! Don't mind her.. So this is indeed my first story, and I really hope you like it! I know I'm having lots of fun writing it, so I hope you have just as much fun reading it! I totally welcome lots of reviews and judgment, so if you feel the need to point out any errors go ahead :).**

Bridget walked quickly through an eerie and dark forest with quiet footsteps. Her dirty, faded, brown satchel bag was being hugged tightly by her fair, thin arms. Her emerald green eyes that were usually sparkling with personality, were frantically looking everywhere around her.

She had recently come across a small southern town with a grocery store. She had been lucky enough to find it, for it was the only store within miles. The place was wrecked and debris lay everywhere. Plants and weed were growing thickly out of the dirt-clouded windows. There was almost nothing to add to her small amount of provisions, but a packet of crumpled stale blueberry pop tarts, and a lonely can of Dr. Pepper. "Of course, the end of the world comes around, and dead people start walking, but I still happen to get the shitty pop tart flavors.." Bridget had mumbled to herself, packing the soda and pop tarts with the rest of her valuables.

She had recently come across a pair of biters in the forest, and had been lucky enough to sneak her way past them. Feeling safe enough, she took a couple more glances in the direction she had last seen the biters, and sat down in front of a tall oak tree. "At least I'm not totally alone, right Freddie?" Bridget said, lifting the lid of her satchel to reveal a white male rabbit, with black speckles across it's body. His fluffy ears perked up and twitched, in response to Bridget. She held Freddie in her grime-covered arms as she rummaged quickly through her bag, grabbing a half drunken water bottle and the pop tarts from earlier.

"They're blueberry, and kind of stale. Better then nothing, right?" she said, breaking of a piece for Freddie to enjoy. She held his piece for him as he nibbled on it with pleasure, and begun to eat her share of it also with her other hand. After she had eaten about a quarter of it, and Freddie had enjoyed his two pieces, she drank some water and shared it with Freddie. Just as she was packing up, she heard moans and the careless shuffling of feet behind her. _Biters, _she thought. She made a "be quiet" sign to Freddie, even though she knew he wouldn't make a sound. She looked around the tree again.

Turns out the pair of biters from earlier had joined with about three others, forming a group of five. Bridget shoved Freddie gently into her bag, and closed the top of it tightly, so he or anything else couldn't fall out.

Looking up at the tree in front of her, she began to climb it with energy and adrenaline that she didn't have before. She sat on one of the tall branches and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked down at the ground, and saw the group of rotting corpses come closer to the tree. One of the biters seemed to notice her, and started to moan louder, alerting the other monsters that there was food in the tree. Her breathing quickened, coated with fear as they swarmed the tree, their decomposing hands reaching up towards her. They clenched and unclenched hungrily, desperately trying to reach her.

Her hand went to the waistband of her jeans and Bridget pulled out a handgun that she had. "Damn it!" Bridget cursed silently to herself, there was no more ammo. All she had was a gun with no ammunition, and a hunting knife. "Fucking great.." she mumbled miserably as she face palmed. Of course, she didn't want to risk more of the maggot-infested creatures coming over, they would surely and most definitely hear the gunshot, but how was she supposed to take on all five with just a knife? How was she going to get down? She was officially screwed.

_At least we're high up in a tree, right? Maybe if I wait it out, these freaks might leave.. _Bridget thought to herself, trying her hardest to look onto the bright side of things, which was extremely hard to do these days.

Her head suddenly shot up at the sound of gunshots in the distance. Gunshots meant that there were people nearby, more people like her. Maybe there was a way out of this for her. Bridget stood up on the large branch, and the freaks below her started to moan louder. The first think Bridget saw were wired fences. _A prison? _She thought, hearing more gunshots. It wasn't at all far away, maybe five or six miles, she guessed.

She saw a young Asian boy who looked to be about her age, in his early twenties, running with a couple other men. She started to wave her arms in an S.O.S motion, and began to yell, "Hey! You guys, at the prison! I could use some help!". She took a breath and they noticed her. They looked in her direction and started talking amongst themselves. She waved her arms back and forth, more frantically than before. "HEY! I'm surrounded I could use some help, please!" her voice cracked on her last word in desperation.

The young Asian boy started to talk to a tall man and the both casted glances her way as they talked. They started to run towards her and she thanked god. She might get out of this mess. They took down the five biters with knives, Bridget was amazed by their skill, and then they looked up at her. The taller man had thick stubble on his face and blue, cold eyes. He seemed to be in his early or mid-thirties. He was.. Intense and aware, and very cautious of everything, and you could tell that by just looking at his eyes and face. He ran a hand through his thick curled hair and looked at her. "Have you been bit? Scratched? Anything?" he asked her in a rough Georgian accent. She knew it was a question, but it sounded more like some sort of command.

"No, no. Nothing at all." Bridget replied.

"Are you by yourself?" he asked another question. _What was this, and interrogation? _

"Yes, I have no group, but I do have –" She paused and showed him Freddie, " a friend".

He seemed a bit surprised by the rabbit and went back over to the younger man. "Think you and your friend would be able to hop down from there?" the younger man asked. She looked down and finally realized how far up she had climbed. She bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded her head. She strapped the satchel tightly around her shoulders and jumped down the branch below her. _Pretty easy, _she jumped down to the next one. She landed on her right ankle and gasped out in pain. "Damn it.." she muttered painfully, grasping her right ankle, as tears flooded her eyes. "Are you.. Alright?" the man with the blue eyes asked. She nodded and made her way painfully to the bottom. "I-I don't know if I can walk all the way there" Bridget said truthfully, wincing in pain as she tried to limp over to them. The older man nodded to the younger one, and the younger man took her skinny arm around his shoulder and propped her up. "Can you walk with my support?" He asked her. "Yeah, thanks" she said. The older man held a gun up to her head. She gasped in fear and shut her eyes tight. "Relax, I'm not going to shoot, unless I have to" he stated to her. _Alright, security. They obviously have a group so they're just trying to protect them.._ She nodded. "So, what's your names?" she asked them as they proceeded to the prison. "I'm Rick, Rick Grimes", the older one said, "and he's Glenn. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm Bridget Stones. Nice to meet you".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HipsterZombie: I wasn't like, at all surprised that people liked my story. It was totally, like, awesome.**

**HP's Puppeteer: Hey guys ^^ Thanks for all the feedback on my first chapter. I know it wasn't a lot, but it made me super happy! You've made my experience wonderful. I have gone over the first chapter and the mistakes I made and I will fix them if they aren't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, it belongs to AMC. I only own Bridget and her adorable Freddie :).**

The prison was cold and dark, but at the same time it was perfect. It was... Paradise, or at least the closest thing you could get to paradise now. It shielded everyone from the outside terrors, and kept them safe. "We've cleared out one of the cell blocks now, the one you're currently in" Rick said, leading Bridget and Glenn to the main part of the cell block. "You do realize, we're going to have to lock you up and see what the group thinks of you. Maybe bandage your ankle up, send you off on your way" Rick said coldly, not even looking back at her. She looked up at the back of his head and fear clouded her eyes. _They're going to just make me leave? How am I going to even survive any longer?_ "What do you.. Mean? You can't let me join? I-I can do my share. I'll do any work you want. I'm good with a gun, and I-" her desperate rambling was stopped when Rick raised his hand as to tell her to stop. He turned the side of his head and glared back at her. "I'll need to talk to the group first. They may not particularly... Appreciate a new member" he said. "All the people we have came across turned their backs at us, killed us, they've done nothing except make our group smaller" he said with a threatening tone. "So, is this a.. Man camp?" she whispered to Glenn shakily. The young man shook his head. "No. We have women, men, a child and a newborn. We're not the biggest group, but we're family" he told her. _That's good._ They walked, or in Bridget's case, limped the rest of the way there. Rick took the keys from his faded, denim, jeans pocket and put it in the lock. He twisted it once, and opened the door. Instantly Bridget had a crossbow pointed at her forehead. _Why do I keep getting a weapon pointed at my head?_ The man with the crossbow stared at her with steel eyes. He looked at her, then to Rick. "It's alright Daryl. Found her a tree in the forest, surrounded by about five walkers" he said ", she was desperate, and on her way down from the tree she hurt her ankle pretty badly" he said, suddenly looking down at her ankle. Rick kneeled down to touch it and she flinched suddenly, his touch. It had been so long since she felt the fingers of another person. He looked up at her and put his arms in front of him. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, no one here will. Let me see." Rick said gesturing to her ankle. She let out a shaky breath as his fingers poked and prodded at the sore area on her ankle. She hissed in pain and looked up and the prison ceiling, trying to take her mind off the pain. "How's that feel?" Rick asked her. "Hurts like a bitch" she said with pain in her voice. He stopped and stood back up. "We'll have Herschel look at it for you, he's the medical man of the group." He said, and on cue an old man with a white beard hopped over to them on crutches, followed by a young teen with blonde hair, holding a newborn infant. _Whoa, a baby? They must be nice people then.._ "So, we got a new one?" Herschel said, looking at Bridget. "For now, hurt her ankle badly. Could I ask you to check it for me?" Rick asked the older man. Herschel nodded and turned to Bridget. "What's your name, miss?" he asked. "I'm Bridget, nice to meet you" she said politely, reaching over and shaking his hand. "Glenn, bring her over here." Glenn nodded and went in the direction towards the cell Herschel started walking to. He set her on the bed. "Thanks." Bridget said to him. "No problem, if you need anything, just ask" He said, walking away.

"You guys need more formula for the baby?" Maggie asked Rick and Herschel. Bridget stayed in her cell, resting her ankle. Herschel told her to keep it up, and he wrapped it for he. She had it propped up on a hard pillow. "I'll go." Glenn offered. "If you go, then I'm going." Maggie said, taking one of his hands in hers'. "Alright, don't take too long, okay? In and out, be quiet. If you come across any walkers, use your knives" Rick told them. _Walkers, _Bridget thought_. Better than biters.. Maybe I'll try that. Walkers.. _The young couple excited the prison, leaving everyone else. A pretty woman with a short pixie walked into the cell with the baby from earlier _Her name is Carol,_ Bridget remembered.. She looked over to Bridget, smiling peacefully, then proceeded to change the child's diaper. "Congratulations" Bridget said. Carol looked at her with a mix of shock and amusement, then giggled slightly. _Oh god, what did I do? _"It's not my child, oh heavens no." Carol said, resting a hand on her chest. She looked over to Bridget. "Rick's wife passes away about a week or two ago. She died giving birth to this gorgeous baby girl" She paused looking down at the baby sweetly, rocking it in her arms. "He's still torn up about it, I can tell. It's hard, for him and Carl. They'll pull through though" She said. "What did Rick do before all of this?" Bridget asked, she was genuinely curious about Rick. "He was a Sheriff's Deputy. He's a good man, Rick. He's gotten this group farther than I ever thought he would" Carol said. Bridget nodded and looked down, her face in thought. _Looks like I'll have to find out more about Rick.._

**A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. I hope you guys liked it and give me back some more feedback! **


End file.
